


Guilty Pleasure

by terrae



Category: Legion (2010), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Dates, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Hookups, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smitten Erik, set in 1980
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: David and Lorna feel the need to bring their single parents together. How it goes depends entirely on how you look at it.





	Guilty Pleasure

Once on a particularly gloomy day, two figures sat in the library of their university. The atmosphere was rather serene, and the two mutants sat side by side. Students were everywhere, some lost in their own thought as they nodded indifferently along the music coming from their earphones, others were buried in textbooks, copying the notes they needed.

The librarian sat solemnly behind her desk, swinging her legs to and fro for they could not reach the floor. She, unlike the tired students who, or most of them, were getting ready for a test, was buried in a novel of her choice. Two characters that she was rooting for were about to have their first kiss.

At the same moment, the clouds in sky were turning grey and without much warning, the first trickle of water fell on top of the pavement. Many drops followed, then the sky began pouring.

One of the pair unplugged his own earphones and leaned over to whisper in the other's ear, "Lorna, I think our dads might have a crush on each other."

The addressed barely looked up from her notebook, where she was making elite doodles. "Wanna hook 'em up?"

Outside, the sky suddenly let up.

***

They were so different from one another; David Haller-Xavier had chestnut hair like his father, while Lorna Lehnsherr-Dane had emerald-green hair that resembled no one in her family. She controlled metal while he had the ability to read minds and sometimes, even manipulate them. She could easily get on well with people, while much preferred the company of his playlist and a mug of coffee.

They were not alike, and neither were their parents, but they saw no problem with that.

They agreed to meet up to discuss how they were going to get their fathers to meet, and as it turned out, they both had very creative ideas.

"We could get them to come to the movies with us and bail, that way they'll bump into each other," suggested Lorna, "they already know each other. They've seen each other a couple times, conversations will be engaged in. Voila."

David seemed to have another concern in mind, "I don't know, dad doesn't like going to the movies."

"But he'll come anyway, he loves you and he'll do it for you."

David thought about the times his father had tried engaging him in a fun activity (chess isn't really that fun dad it's boring and I'd rather read the whole Shakespearean literature yes those are boring as well!) and how he'd declined. He'd be thrilled if David brought up the movies.

"I think we could do this," David grinned and fist-bumped Lorna.

"Hell yeah we could."

***

"What do you mean you can't? You said you didn't have anything all week!" David's eyes were wide and pleading. His eyes, devastatingly blue like his father's, were his ultimate weapon most of the time. However, he realized begrudgingly, that it did not seem to work on the man who had helped bring him into this world.

"I'm otherwise engaged, David," the professor almost winced, wheeling himself to pat his son's shoulder. "I do apologize, something came up. I have to cover for Moira on Saturday. She has to go to San Fransisco for a conference."

"You have to be at the university until 7?"

Charles's cheeks reddened despite himself, though this was something David did not seem to notice. "Ah, yes, I am going to be answering students' questions afterwards. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up for you at a later time. Promise."

***

"I promise you. I have the rest of the week for myself, why don't you think of something we can do then?" Erik Lehnsherr was saying as his daughter gave an exasperated sigh.

Lorna, though inheriting most of his traits and quirks, did have the eyes of her mother and when she squinted, all Erik could see was Suzanna. Lorna's mother had passed away a decade ago and still, Erik could see her vividly in their daughter's intelligence and beauty.

"You're getting old! You don't need to be going to your job anyway."

However, it seemed that Lorna had inherited her mother's sense of humour as well, and that, Erik didn't miss. Have kids, they said.

"I'm not too old," grumbled Erik, double checking everything he needed was there in his briefcase. "Since when is forty-eight too old?"

"This is the eighties, and since as long as anyone, I'm sure, can remember, it has been old enough. You need to get out of there and no, I don't mean leaving the house to go to the office and back. Groceries and back. Chiropractor and back. I mean.. out there. Who knows? You could even meet an interesting person." Her eyes looked hopeful. She had been niggling at him for a while now about meeting new people. He appreciated her effort. But;

"I'm not interested."

Lorna stifled a sigh, pausing. "Don't forget to take your umbrella in case it rains."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you, too, Papa."

***

Disappointed, Lorna and David met at a cafe near Lorna's house. It was a bit past sunset, and the same tranquility as in the library was carefully laid on the air.

"I don't know. It's like the universe doesn't want them together," sighed Lorna.

"Tell me about it," replied David.

***

It was raining lightly when Erik made his way to the movie theatre at six-thirty. There was still thirty minutes to spare, so he spent a couple of minutes taking deep breaths and making sure he didn't look too nervous. He didn't know why his heart was beating loudly in his chest as if it was bound to escape his ribcage at any given moment like a high schooler. He was too old for this shit.

He was too caught up in his own world to notice anything until he heard the faint murmur of;

"I hope I'm not late."

Erik turned around and grinned at Charles, who had trickles of water cascading down his hair and cheeks, making them rich in colour. Leaning in, Erik pressed a kiss to Charles' cheek but as he turned to stand, he noticed that Charles was carrying a similar briefcase. They both laughed.

"Had to pretend I was substituting for a fellow professor," Charles justified, and Erik knew that his briefcase had practically nothing in it. Well, it would make the two of them.

"Yeah, me, too, apparently my co-worker is sick and I'm the only one who could fill in for him."

Charles smiled fondly, reaching to squeeze Erik's hand. "I want to tell him, you know. I wouldn't want to keep this a secret from David any longer. I just don't know when the right moment would be, but I know it needs to come quickly. He keeps wanting me to get out.."

"..and meet others, I know. Lorna's been nagging at me to do the same," Erik shook his head in amusement. He wanted nothing than to see the look on his daughter's face. It wasn't like he was ashamed of Charles or anything like that, God forbid. It was like Charles said, they needed to find the right moment.

"Well," Charles broke the comfortable silence that had befalled on them as he checked his wrsitwatch. "Film's starting in five minutes, shall we go in?"

Erik nodded. As they went in, Erik turned to Charles, smirking. "I never thought you would be a movie fan."

Laughing, Charles pushed a wave of affection towards Erik and said, "Yes, well, I suppose you could call it a guilty pleasure."

 


End file.
